


I Cannot Scream

by huevoplatano



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Cunnilingus, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Fem Rick, Forced Orgasm, Genderbending, Grooming, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Incest, Non-Consensual Kissing, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rita Sanchez - Freeform, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huevoplatano/pseuds/huevoplatano
Summary: All Morticia had to do was scream when it happened.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is 100% a vent fic so don't read it expecting anything happy or anything like that 
> 
> heed those tags too bc come on dude there's some messed up shit in here. 
> 
> also, i had an ending planned, but i kind of got tired of writing where i left off, so maybe one day in the future i'll come back and write a part 2, for the real ending. who knows lol
> 
> enjoy <3

"Honey, are you okay?"

The sudden question brought Morticia from her stupor and she realized she'd been mashing her peas one by one until a green mushy mess sat on her plate. Not once had she actually picked one up to eat anything. Her mind had gone off with her, but she didn't even remember if she daydreamed or not. With her mother staring at her, having brought attention to the fact she wasn't eating now, Morticia perked up and was aware that her sister and father were staring at her as well, Dad giving her an equally worried look like Mom and Summer--well, Summer just glanced up before ignoring her again.

Meanwhile, Rita didn't even look at her from across the table.

So, she swallowed, looking back down at her plate, and nodded, trying to think of something to say--and fast. "Y-yeah, Mom, I-I'm fine. Just ate a bunch of greasy food at lunch today. I think i-it messed my stomach up." It was a sloppy excuse, but an excuse nonetheless.

And Mom bought it, hook, line, and sinker, but not without another hard stare in her direction. "Well, you shouldn't waste food, sweetie. If you aren't going to eat your peas, at least don't crush them like that."

"S-sorry..." Mushy peas weren't the end of the world, though. If she were hungry enough, Morticia would eat them like this. If she were hungry enough, Morticia would eat anything.

But she couldn't like this.

Standing from her spot, she excused herself from the dinner table, taking her plate with her to the kitchen where she properly packed up the uneaten food (or at least the salvageable parts), before placing her plate in the dishwasher and went to head upstairs to her room. There was still a whole chapter of her history book left that she had to read, and with that came the possibility of a quiz tomorrow. Morticia's grades were already sloppy, so she couldn't afford to fuck up now and start failing at the end of the year like this. She was never a straight A student or anything like that, but lately--she just couldn't focus.

As she passed by the hallway, coming toward Rita's room, Morticia couldn't help but flinch away as she passed by the doorway, even though the door was shut. There were no sounds coming from the other side as Rita obviously hadn't finished eating dinner yet and hadn't gone to her room, but she couldn't help the initial reaction as though walking past the room sent a volt of electricity through her enough to make her jump at the sight of it. It was better to walk by her room as quickly as possible.

Morticia soon found herself seated at her desk, pouring over her history textbook until she found herself reading the same sentences over and over again. Homework always ended up working out like this--sometimes not even working out at all, but it was the best she could do right now, and it was taking a hundred and ten percent of her willpower to even focus on the words in front of her.

The sun couldn't have gone down that long ago. But, it was dark outside, that much was certain when she finally tore her eyes away from her book, set her pencil down from scribbling notes (and a few doodles), and stood up to stretch. Maybe everyone was asleep now and she could have the shower to herself for once. When Summer got in there, she may as well have kissed her ass goodbye for any hope of hot water that night. But, Summer wasn't even the type to take nightly showers, opting for more of a morning showerer, but lately she'd been stealing the bathroom from Morticia at night to rinse off, and in the process, using up every last drop of warm water.

Just as she walked to her dresser to get some fresh clothes and wear those cute pair of pink pajamas that always felt so comfortable, Morticia's bedroom door suddenly snapped open, causing her to jump at the sight of Rita entering her doorway, glaring at her like Morticia had just insulted her in the worst possible way.

"Just what the _fuck_ w-w-was that, huh?" Her tone was every bit as angry as her expression claimed to be if not a little hushed as though not wanting others to hear her, and Morticia couldn't help but freeze under her scrutinizing glare, letting her hand drop off the knob of her dresser as she stood to face her, watching as Rita let herself into her bedroom before shutting the door behind her. Not once did she drop the glare and she crossed her arms.

Obviously, she was expecting an actual answer, but Morticia swallowed to wet her throat, trying to will anything to come forward and say something. The only thing she could come up with was biting sarcasm. "What the fuck was _what_? I'm not a-a-a goddamn mind reader."

It never, ever ended well when she decided to bite back like that. Any time Morticia spat back and decided to have a backbone for once, it only made Rita angrier, and she could see it in the way she grit her teeth, the way the wrinkles on her forehead shown through, and if she had been capable of it, would have probably spat fire from her eyes. "The fuck do you think, _Morti_." And the way she said her name like that--with such a condescending tone. Morticia already knew she was in for an earful this time, even though she didn't know what she'd done wrong. She didn't know why Rita was so mad at her, or what she could have possibly done to fuck up this time.

She thought she'd been doing so good lately.

"Causing attention like that--s-spacing out at the table--you know your mom came up to me after that and started asking me questions 'n shit? Beth isn't--isn't a fucking moron like Jerry is, i-if you act like that in front of her, she's going to notice--"

" _Okay_ , Jesus." An unmistakable blush came to her face at the fact she was being called out like this--or rather, being lectured at like she was a child who didn't know any better. The shame was evident on her face. She knew it. Rita knew it.

"If you're gonna talk like you know every fucking thing, why don't you fucking act like it, _Morti_?" She moved closer, her hands balled into fists, as if she were prepared to hit her square in the face, but Morticia wouldn't have been surprised if she did, to be honest. It wouldn't be the first time, after all. "You wanna fucking--fucking space out so bad till they ask questions, then what are you gonna say, huh? What are you gonna say when Beth comes up to you and asks you about it, Morti?"

"I'll lie." She just glared back, not backing down, her back pressed firmly against her dresser, so hard she could feel the edges digging into her skin, but she didn't dare move. Didn't dare back down. "I'll fucking lie, okay? Mom will believe me."

"Yeah, just like she believed you when you c-cried like a bitch about it the other week."

Morticia felt like Rita had just punched her in the gut when she said that. She could remember waking up that Saturday morning with her eyes almost swollen shut because she had spent the entire night crying. When she had been awoken in the middle of the night to Rita stumbling into her bedroom, drunk off her ass and probably high as shit too, mumbling nonsense to her. She'd crawled into bed with her, something Morticia didn't see so much as weird, more annoying than anything, but when she rolled over to try and go back to sleep, Rita was on top of her, pressing her down, shoving her face down into the mattress and said the only thing that was coherent through her slurs.

"Don't y-you _dare_ f-fucking scream."

And she didn't.

Morticia lay there underneath her for what felt like hours, crying, even when she stuck her fingers inside of her, even when she ripped all her clothes off, even when she almost screamed and Rita held her hand over her mouth, until Morticia couldn't breathe and she thought she was going to suffocate as she shoved her fingers inside of her.

She didn't scream.

It felt like hours. Hours of moaning and Rita leaning over her until she felt like the weight was permanently there on top of her, even when she finally rolled off her, and passed out from the liquor. Morticia could still feel her mouth on her, her hands inside of her, her body holding her down by force and the inability to scream even though she so desperately wanted to.

Her lip quivered as she sat up in bed, sore, bruised and scratched, but she still couldn't open her mouth.

Mom definitely noticed her crying the next day, but Morticia didn't know what to say to her. She let Mom hug her and allowed herself to be comforted, and in the end, settled for a lie. A lie in which she had a horrible, terrible nightmare.

And if only it had been that simple.

"You really think Beth thinks you were c-crying like a baby because of a stupid _nightmare_? A-are you really that stupid?"

She clenched her hands shut, looking off to the side instead of at Rita's condescending stare. Morticia's lip quivered again, as she fought to say something--anything. "It--it worked, didn't it? I didn't see you fucking doing anything about it." And she was at it again--biting back.

She couldn't help it. Morticia couldn't help but it seemed like the only way she could fight back was to mouth off to her like this. And it only made her angry when she did it. But so what.

Let her get angry. Let Rita get so angry that she burst a vein in her forehead. Let her get so angry that she hit her, and Morticia was on the floor shielding her head from the blows. Who fucking cared?

When she reached out--Morticia flinched. She flinched so hard, she backed into the dresser and the entire thing moved when she did so, as Rita grabbed her arms, raking her nails down the sides and almost causing Morticia to cry out in pain at it. "You just know everything, don't you?" Her voice had risen the angrier she'd gotten. When she grabbed her arms, Morticia had no time to compose herself before she felt her hands in her hair as Rita yanked at her roots, wrestling her down to the floor. "Yeah, you fucking know eeeeeverything, _Morti_ , that's why you're a fucking C student, going on straight F's now, right? Isn't that right?"

Morticia fought to catch her breath as she was shoved down to the floor, landing on her back. Rita wasted no time in crawling over her, straddling her, and before Morticia could push her off, or gain her bearings enough to try and push herself off the floor, she gripped her by her wrists and slammed them down to the floor.

Her chest was tight, and she couldn't breathe--only stare up at Rita's face in horror at what she knew was coming. "G-get off me, Rita. G-get the fuck off me, right now."

"So why don't you scream for help if you hate it so bad?"

She opened her mouth to respond, to say some smartass remark, but Rita bent over her in that moment to try and kiss her, and she flinched back away from her. "Stop it, goddammit! Get off me, I can't breathe!"

"You're such a whiny little bitch, Morti. This is why I quit taking you on adventures, you know. Aaaaall you did was bitch and moan about how hard it was. That's all you do." Instead of kissing her mouth, Rita moved to the side of her neck and Morticia froze at the feeling of her mouth sucking on her, creating what would no doubt be a new section of hickies she would have to cover up somehow to avoid questions.

"Stop--"

"If you don't shut up, I-I'll do worse than this." She squeezed her wrists, hard enough that Morticia could feel her nails dig into her skin, and she flinched, trying to bite back the urge to hiss out through her teeth. "I know you like girls, Morti, so don't e-even fucking pretend with me. We both know you want this."

"I don't." Morticia's voice was low, as she tried so hard to keep quiet so nobody in the house would hear. Nobody was to know about this. Nobody was supposed to hear this and walk in on them. She couldn't scream for help because then they would all know--they would know and it would be her fault. "I don't fucking want this, Rita."

"Bullshit. Y-you're a little slut. I've seen the shit you jack it to. Y-you like all that anime and shit, y-you're into boys getting fucked in the ass too, I know you are."

Her face heat up with shame, but each time she went to argue back, each time she would open her mouth, Rita would try to kiss her mouth, causing her to once again flinch to the side away from her. She tried to wriggle out from under her, but despite her small frame, Rita held her down with her weight alone, trapping her, and no matter what she did, Morticia couldn't get back up.

"You're gonna come. You always do."

She could feel it when Rita pressed her leg in between hers, despite trying to hold her legs together, and she kneed her crotch just ever so gently. Morticia hated--fucking hated when she could feel it already. Just from that. Just from that small insignificant contact, like it was clockwork, and she let out a gasp.

Rita moaned above her, still kissing spots of her neck in between her breathing. "You l-like that, I know you do, Morti, y-you can't lie to me. Y-you fucking loved it the first time too. Y-you love it when I do this. Y-you touch yourself to thoughts of me at night."

Morticia shook her head, trying to ignore the feeling below her, ignore the hot breath on her neck and the terrible whispers Rita was hissing into her ear. "S-stop, I don't--I don't want you." Tears filled her eyes when Rita let go of one of her wrists and she immediately tried to push her away--only for Rita to lean off her just enough that she had shifted her weight from her stomach, and she grabbed the side of Morticia's cheek, squeezing the flesh between her nails so hard that there was no way she didn't draw blood.

"I'm really f-fucking tired of this. You always want to act like you hate this sooooo much when I come onto you like this, but then you're moaning for me when I start licking your pussy."

Her stomach lurched at the blunt statement and Morticia felt her face heat up. She couldn't say anything, but even if she wanted to, Rita kept talking.

"We both know you want this, now stop being so fucking difficult. It's not sexy when y-you wriggle around and talk shit like that, Morti. Sit still or I'm going to fucking _make you_ be still."

That was all it took for Morticia to lie there on her back. All it took for Rita to lean the rest of her weight off her and Morticia didn't make a sound when she unzipped her pants. When she worked her hands down Morticia's jeans and yanked them off until they bunched around her ankles, until she tore at her panties so hard, Morticia could hear the fabric ripping, and still, she didn't scream.

She didn't do anything. Maybe it was the fear of what Rita might do to her if she kept fighting her, but what if things got too difficult and somebody heard them? It wasn't like Rita took any precautions before just coming in here and deciding to fuck her like this. There were no sound barriers, Morticia doubted her door was even locked. They were so exposed like this, so close to getting caught, if anyone walked through that door, it would be over.

But it would be over if she screamed. If she would just scream for help, for someone to come save her, then it would be all over. Maybe they would take her side, but maybe they would take Rita's side.

Morticia couldn't seem to will anything to come out. Maybe Rita was right after all. If she didn't scream the first night when this happened--that could only mean one thing, and that meant she actually wanted this, right? Because, when things like this happened, you're supposed to run away screaming and crying and begging for help, because that's how it's supposed to happen.

And Morticia didn't do any of those things.

She lie there, underneath her, and let her do it. She let her tear her clothes off even though she was crying, she let her pull her up by her legs, as she lay there on the floor, the tears stagnating in her eyes until she couldn't even cry anymore--and she didn't dare make a sound when Rita pressed her mouth against her, and she had to cover her own mouth to stifle the moans.

She wanted to cry out to her and tell her to stop--but she didn't.

She wanted to force her legs back where she would kick out and fight her off--because that was what you were supposed to do--but she didn't. She didn't even say no, because she couldn't open her mouth and will any words to come out then. She lay on the floor, writhing underneath her, spasming when she felt her orgasm beginning to build, and she bit back every moan she feared would come out then.

But Morticia didn't dare scream. She didn't dare fight back. The consequences of fighting back were always an extra set of bruises she was going to have to figure out how to explain to her family. Screaming would alert them where they probably wouldn't even take her side, especially if she didn't call for help the first time this happened--so all she did was lie there and take it.

And that made her horrible.

That made her want this. Morticia wanted this. It was evident in the fact she was lying there, biting back the moans as Rita ate her out, as she was so aggressive in the way she gripped her thighs, creating new bruises, new scratches with her nails, new red splotches of raw skin everywhere she touched, and Morticia loved it.

She loved every fucking bit of this.

She fucking loved the way it felt to come to this--to come to the fact her grandma was the one doing this to her, because she couldn't get with anyone else. Nobody else was going to want her--but that was okay. Rita wanted her. And that was okay.

She loved to wriggle on the floor, loved the way orgasm built so slowly, so effortlessly when Rita was the one with her mouth against her--so much better than her hands. It was so warm, so deliberate, and she could feel the tears coming. Not yet. Not like this. Even like this, she reached down with one hand to grab something--anything, and grabbed Rita's roots to hold onto.

Rita moaned into her, and she could feel it, she could feel every vibration her voice made against her, and it was driving her crazy. This was going to drive her to the brink, and she wanted it to. She wanted Rita to hit her more, to push her to the floor until she was beneath her, to scream at her and call her names, to talk to her like she was a piece of shit, because she was. Morticia was a piece of shit.

She was a piece of shit to like this.

When she could hold back no longer, her orgasm peaked and she could feel it when she lifted off the floor, when Rita grabbed her thighs and squeezed so hard, it almost made her cry out in pain from being abused so much, but she didn't. Morticia didn't dare do that. She covered her mouth when she came, muffling the sounds of her moans, squeezing Rita's hair to hold onto, and she rode out her orgasm for as long as she could.

The heat was radiating off her face when she finished and she lie there, spent, having loved every second of it. Morticia's body relaxed when Rita finally leaned away from her, back over to her with her arms on either side of her, before she bent over to kiss her on the mouth and this time--Morticia didn't pull away. She let herself be kissed.

Being there on the floor, having just orgasmed and with Rita above her kissing her, Morticia couldn't say anything, couldn't move anymore, didn't have the energy to fight her off when Rita leaned up, now smiling, and tilted her head down at her. "You liked it, didn't you, Morti?"

And she nodded, ever so gently. But, she couldn't say it.

She was disgusting.

Fucking disgusting.

Disgusting.

_Disgusting._

_Disgusting._

She was fucking _disgusting_.

 _Sickening_. What would her mother think of her?

With the haze of orgasm having left her, there was now a horrible feeling buried deep into the pit of her stomach. One she couldn't swallow down or will away with her thoughts. It reminded her how disgusting she was to have let this happen. What a failure she was at school to let her grades slip. What a piece of shit she was not to have cried out for help--because obviously that meant she wanted this from the start--and she wanted it, she did.

Morticia wanted it. She wanted this. She wanted Rita. She wanted to come every night with her. She wanted to be here with her every day and stay like this. She wanted her to hold her down so hard that she suffocated to death.

She...

Started to cry.

It had to be true, right? If you say it enough, it becomes true. Morticia just had to say it enough times, and she would believe it then. She would actually start to believe it then if she just kept thinking about it that way, and lying to herself.

The tears fell, and when they started, they didn't stop. Once Morticia started to cry, she cried hard. And Rita, instead of berating her, calling her stupid, or hitting her, just reached out to touch her face. It was gentle, too gentle, but Morticia cried at the contact, reaching up to touch onto her hand, wishing something that gentle would come more often, wishing there was more comfort like that all the time.

"I-I love you, Rita." It was like clockwork. The same thing every day, every night, the same fighting, the same biting sarcasm beforehand, the punches, the fucking, and then this. It happened every fucking time.

Rita smiled at her, before leaning over to kiss her one more time. "I love you too, Morti."

And Morticia cried, because she didn't scream when this first started happening. She couldn't scream for help. Nobody would help her. Not now. It was too late for help. It was too late for them to come for her and realize this wasn't her fault.

When it was all her fault.

When she couldn't scream.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it actually took me less time to write this than i thought LOL 
> 
> anyway, here's the ending. enjoy
> 
> HEAVY SHIT AHEAD read with caution

Morticia's heart sank when she received her test back, a large F printed on the front, and a note scribbled on the side written by the teacher to meet with him in his office after class. She sighed. Of course. Another test failed, another lecture she was about to doze off to, another concerned glance from her teacher as she inevitably fucked up her schooling by constantly making bad grades like this.

He leaned into her from behind his desk, his chin placed into his palms as he stared at her, but she only looked to the floor. When he spoke, his voice was gentle, but not without concern. "Miss Smith, you were doing so well at the beginning of the semester, and your grades had dipped drastically over the past month so suddenly. Is there anything you would like to talk about?"

Talk about?

She wanted to laugh, to shrug him off and flop back onto the chair as her posture took a turn for the worse--but she only shook her head. No. There was nothing to talk about. This was all her fault, after all. Morticia was making bad grades because she was lazy, and she wasn't studying properly at home. It was her fault she would come home, exhausted and immediately head to bed sometimes. It was her fault she would stay up late some nights watching tv and not want to go to sleep, instead of studying like a good student.

It was her fault she was a failure.

"Then--you don't have to tell me, but if there's anything going on at home. Like maybe a noisy sibling, or some circumstance that's hindering your ability to study, you can tell me, Miss Smith. We always have safe places here in class where you can get proper studying done."

Again, she wanted to laugh, or at least sigh out in contempt. A safe place at school, huh? Rita would never let her stay late at school just to study. Mom and Dad would question why she was staying late to study in the first place--Rita of all people would bitch at her for it, saying she shouldn't have problems focusing at home in the first place. There was nothing wrong at home. There was nothing going on at home she couldn't handle.

Her bottom lip was swollen from where Rita bit down too hard last night, and drew blood. She'd had a busted lip all day long from it, even garnering questions from people over who she got in a fight with--who would pick a fight with someone as shy and passive as Morticia--and maybe she had finally snapped and picked the fight herself. But she couldn't tell them it was because her grandmother was holding her down on the bed last night, way too passionate with her kissing, way too drunk to realize she was going at her so hard, and bit so hard, Morticia had splotches of blood on her chin, even after she'd cried out in pain and cupped her mouth, Rita just laughed and told her it was sexy.

At least nobody noticed the hickies on her neck. At least her long hair was giving her an advantage that day, where she could sling it over one shoulder, pretending it was a fashion statement, but not wanting anyone to see the bruises. It was way too hot for coats or scarves. She had no other line of defense when it came to that.

But, it was her fault for not preparing properly. They'd known about this test for weeks--and she still didn't study for it.

So, she shook her head. "N-no..." Her voice was so low, she wouldn't have been surprised if he asked her to repeat herself. "Everything is fine."

And then, "Miss Smith, how did you bust your lip open?"

She panicked--her heart immediately began to beat in her chest, her stomach flipped, and she flashed her glance up at him--knowing this was all suspicious from the start, but it was the initial reaction she wasn't prepared for. It was the sudden question she hadn't expected. Of course, she had a lie prepared, but she didn't expect to be asked that when he kept bothering her about her home life. She reached up to touch at the spot, noting how sore it was, how she could feel it every time she talked and every time she went to eat or drink something, it burned. "I-I fell..." And it sounded so fake when she said it like that, of course he was going to know she was lying about it.

But, he only nodded, a strangely sympathetic look crossing his face, before he downcast his gaze to the papers on his desk. "I see. Well, if you need tutoring, I'm always here to help you. Don't feel like you have to do anything alone, okay?"

She nodded. She just wanted to get out of here and go home. Go home and sleep for a couple of hours so that she could wake up and watch tv for a while.

The house was not quiet at all when she got home that day. With her gaze facing mostly at her shoes, Mom was onto her in seconds when she walked through the door that day, and forced to look up at her.

She didn't look happy at all. "You're failing History?"

And her chest constricted again, her palms sweaty, and the familiar feeling that something heavy dropped into her stomach fell down into her, until she couldn't move.

"Morticia, it's almost _summer time_ , you can't afford to flunk out of History like this!"

Even now, the sweat was accumulating at her neck, and she made sure her hair was still flipped over to hide that side of her neck, the side where all the new bruises were. "I-I'm sorry, I just--I got confused on the last t-test..."

"It's not just your last test, your teacher said your grades have been slipping for the past month. Why haven't you said anything?"

Mom _never_ sounded angry with her, but to be standing there in the kitchen, pressed up against the front door like she was, Morticia felt like a cornered animal about to be devoured, and she felt frustrated tears coming to her face. Especially with Mom looking at her like she was so disappointed, like she'd done the worst possible thing ever. "I'm s-sorry, Mom... I was--" She was ashamed. She didn't want to be called stupid or lazy for flunking out like this. She didn't want Mom to find out like this--having been called by her teacher to chew her out the second she walked through the door, and the tears almost fell.

"Honey, you know you have to go to tutoring now, don't you? You've only got a month left in school, you _have_ to get your grades back up by then. We don't ask that you make straight A's, but flunking out is unacceptable." Mom never raised her voice, but the way she said it, so desperate and sounding so disappointed, Morticia was never lectured at like this for failing so hard before. But then, Mom raised her eyebrows at her when she noticed her bottom lip. "What happened to your mouth?"

"I--"

"Leave her alone, Beth." Rita's voice was unmistakable when she entered the room, looming right in the background, causing Beth to whirl around and face her, her anger now focused on her mother. "If Morti wants to flunk out of high school and get some dead-end job making minimum wage while living in a shitty apartment, l-let her live her dream."

Morticia couldn't have felt smaller if she tried, but at least Mom wasn't going to go that far.

Beth let out an exasperated sigh before going at Rita. "Come on, Mom, flunking one class isn't going to ruin her future like that. She just needs to try harder."

"Then wh-why are you giving her shit like it is?"

Beth raised her voice this time. "Because I want my daughter to try her best! Yeah, one class isn't a big deal, but if she gets lazy, _that's_ going to lead to two classes, and then three, and then she's going to wind up repeating classes in high school and I don't want that for her!"

Rita just frowned, moving closer to Morticia as she and Beth continued arguing in the kitchen. "Y-you just need to fucking relax, Beth, okay? I-I'll help Morti study, she j-just slipped up, is all. Isn't that right, Morti?"

With the attention focused on her now, Morticia was forced to respond and she did so by quickly nodded, not wanting to look up and draw attention back to her busted lip again.

"She doesn't have to s-stay at school all day, d-don't make her do that. I'll study with her, alright?" Rita moved over to Beth, giving her a reassuring pat on the shoulder as she said so, and Morticia watched as her mother took a deep breath before letting it out.

"Okay, you're right. Just--I'd better see improvement, young lady, or we're going to have a serious talk if you have to attend summer school." Beth's threat left Morticia feeling even more trapped, even when her mother walked from the kitchen and she was only left with Rita, who turned to her, her expression lidded as Morticia fought for the ability to breathe properly, and she stood with her back against the door as Rita gently reached up to brush her hair to the side.

"What'd they s-say about your lip?"

She shook her head. "I told them I fell."

"Ugh, really? That's th-the best you could come up with?"

Morticia looked up, the tears stagnated in her eyes, but she didn't dare cry, not right now of all times. That urge to bite back was so strong, she couldn't help it anymore. "The fuck d-do you suggest then?"

Rita's whole form grew strained in that moment, and she knew without a doubt she had pissed her off. But, let her be pissed off. Morticia didn't give a fuck. Fuck her. Fuck this. Fuck her grades. Who cared if she flunked out of high school and wound up a deadbeat? Who cared. "Gee, I-I don't know, Morti, maybe s-something more believable like you tripped and bit your lip or something, Jesus, get creative."

"I-I wouldn't have to _get creative_ , if you hadn't f-fucking stumbled into my room drunk off your ass and done it to me in the first place."

It was only a split moment Rita was there in front of her, glaring at her, but the moment Morticia spewed the words out, a flash of pure rage crossed her face and she nabbed her by her arms, slamming her against the door so hard, Morticia's head bashed against it and she swore she saw stars for a moment. Rita took only a moment to bend down next to her ear and whisper to her.

" _You're_ the one who begs me for it, you little bitch. _You're_ the one who moans for me when you come. Don't fucking act all high and mighty like you aren't to blame for that just as much as I am."

Morticia couldn't say anything, not with Rita this close to her, so close she felt her warm breath in her ear, close enough she was overwhelmed by the scent of her perfume that overlapped the scent of alcohol on her. She wanted to choke. She wanted to scream for help.

But, there were the unmistakable sounds of footsteps coming from the other room, and Rita let go of her in an instant before Beth popped around the corner, a look of confusion on her face. "Mom? What was that noise?"

"Nothing, sweetie." But, she turned to look back at Morticia, her eyes lidded as she spoke to Beth. "Just killing a spider on the wall. Isn't that right, Morti?"

She nodded, down casting her gaze once her mother was there to avoid looking at her. Even with the heat on her face and an obvious blush coating her cheeks, she wasn't sure if her mom noticed or not. But, it wasn't like it mattered.

Rita grabbed her by the wrist and began to drag her from the kitchen, upstairs to her room. As she passed by Beth, she shot her a look before saying, "We're gonna go s-study, alright?"

"Okay..." Beth's voice of uncertainty hung in the air, long after Morticia was dragged off upstairs and to her bedroom. This time, Rita locked the door once she was inside, pushing Morticia through the room.

"So, the f-fucking hell are you failing History for, huh? That's the easiest goddamn subject on the planet."

"I don't know." With her already berating her like this, Morticia could do little but look to the side, finally having a moment to set her bag down on the floor and get the weight off her back, but Rita didn't waste a second in giving her a moment to breathe. She crossed the room, the moment Morticia went to straighten herself from setting her bag down, and grabbed her by her arms.

"You don't know? Y-you don't know wh-why you're failing?"

She pushed at her, trying to get out of her grip. "No, okay? It just fucking happened. I'll start studying harder."

"You know goddamn well Beth bitches at me about you. She's always concerned about you, because you can't _keep it together_ in front of her. And what was that earlier, huh? You can't fucking act for shit, I swear to god."

"So, stop doing this then!" Morticia shoved at her, actually shoving her shoulder so hard that Rita stumbled for a moment, but she didn't back down for long. "I don't like this, I d-don't fucking like it when you touch me, or when you kiss me, or when you fucking do anything, _it's fucking gross_!"

Rita recovered from the shove the second it happened, and only dug her nails that much harder into Morticia's arms, causing her to flinch when her eyes flashed with anger. "You think it's gross, huh? The one who's moaning my name and _begging_ me for it and fucking creaming herself every time I let you come--you think _it's gross_?"

"Yes!" She struggled again, trying to push Rita off her, but she didn't budge this time, only held her with an iron grip that each time Morticia moved, could feel her nails piercing into her. "You're disgusting, you're a fucking--a f-fucking pervert!"

"You're really going to blame me for this, Morti? Y-you're the one who doesn't say anything to your mom about it. If you think it's so goddamn gross and bad, then _do it right now_. Fucking scream for Beth to come up here _right now_ and do something about it. I'll let you scream. Go ahead."

She stopped struggling. The moment the air went so thick, she could have sworn the tension could have been physically cut, Morticia's breath caught in her throat, and she couldn't breathe. Rita held onto her arms, but glared at her, waiting for her to make a move. She only stared at Morticia, waiting for her to scream, expecting for her to scream.

And she didn't.

She opened her mouth, wanted so bad for the words to will themselves to come out--but nothing would come out. Morticia couldn't scream for help, even when Rita was offering it. Even if she was offering it, and not just going to drag the rug out from her feet at the last second. She didn't know. She didn't fucking know anymore.

"See? You're a hypocrite, Morti. You're just a fucking whiny little bitch."

"Fuck you." The tears that had stagnated in her eyes were starting to fall, but she couldn't help it. " _Fuck you_ , Rita. I hate you. Why are you doing this to me?"

Instead of answering, Rita leaned into her, preparing to kiss her, and Morticia panicked, slinging her head to the side to avoid it, and instead felt the familiar warmth of her mouth against her neck, even as she flailed beneath her, trying to push her away and fight her off, Rita didn't budge.

"Stop it! Stop it, y-you're fucking _disgusting_ , y-you fucking bitch!"

And it was so quick, Morticia had no time to register it when it actually happened. When Rita let go of her arm only to slap her straight across the face, and she stood there in silence, with Rita breathing across from her, the sounds of her breaths being the only noise in the room at the moment. Morticia couldn't breathe. It was like she stopped moving completely to the point even her heart stopped beating, but the sting on her cheek was obvious.

" _I'm_ disgusting?" And her voice was low. Rita wasn't biting at her like before, where she would push and push and push until Morticia lashed back out in desperation. Her voice was oddly calm, to the point it was probably scarier than her normal voice. "You think I'm disgusting? What about you? What did you do when I gave you plenty of times before to leave me? You didn't do that. You stayed right here. You moaned for me, called out my name, begged me for more, Morti. You begged me."

Her face heat up, the tears falling, until they hit her burning cheek, only making it sting even more, but she couldn't look at Rita's face.

"You want to play the victim so bad, you're conveniently forgetting this is your fault too."

She choked, wishing she didn't have to listen to this.

"You just don't want to admit you wanted me from the start because you're embarrassed you wanted to fuck your grandma. You don't want everyone to think you're a fucking creepy pervert, so you blame me instead."

"Wh-when did I ever..." Morticia's words were so strained by the tears falling from her face, she couldn't even talk properly without it coming out as though she were about to start wailing. "Wh-when have I ever told you I wanted _you_ to fuck me, Rita?"

"You didn't have to. I-I know you like girls, Morti."

Her face burned in humiliation, and she struggled to keep her gaze faced to the floor, at something like her shoes. "Th-there are plenty of girls I like besides you."

"Is it because I'm older? Y-you think I'm disgusting because I'm old? What if I were younger, Morti? Would it be disgusting then?"

" _Yes_ , you're my fucking--" She couldn't even finish. It hurt every time she had to admit it to herself, every time it happened and she knew she was coming to it. It wouldn't matter if Rita was younger, it wouldn't matter if she were pretty, none of those things mattered. Morticia never wanted her from the start, and no matter what she said, no matter how many times she denied it, Rita didn't believe her.

In the silence that passed, Rita bent down to her then, grabbing her face and forcing her to look up at her before kissing her again. Morticia didn't flinch away, or back down this time. She took it. That's all she was ever good for.

She was a failure at school, and a failure at this. No matter what she did, she was too weak to do anything right. Even if she cried out for help now, they would question her how come she didn't do that the first time this happened. Why didn't she call for help when this all started? It was too late now. She was asking for it at this point. And that made her a slut.

She didn't stop crying even as Rita gently pushed her to the floor and worked her clothes off her, and she couldn't stop crying even after Rita pushed her fingers inside of her, pressing her body so far up against hers, Morticia thought she was going to suffocate under the weight. It always happened like this. This was an everyday occurrence at this point. Wake up, fight, cry, and then Rita fucked her until she wanted it again.

She doubted if her mother questioned her about this if she could say the truth. If questioned by anyone, she might just say, yes. She was the one who asked for it. They would be disgusted with her for sure. They would call her gross, a pervert, a horrible insane person who wanted to fuck her grandma, but she lay there on the floor and took it. So, it had to be true.

It had to be true if she couldn't open her mouth and scream.

"I-I know wh-what you like, Morti." As Rita grinded up against her and pleasured her by rubbing her fingers against her, something that took more time than when she did it with her mouth, Morticia could hear her own moans when she knew Rita was touching herself too. "Y-you probably d-don't even know what you want. But, I do."

She wanted to cry for her to stop, before she came, before she was told that's what made her like this, before it cemented her to this life of having to sneak around and lie to everybody about why she had random bruises on her, why there were cuts, why the red spots, and being questioned by counselors if she was the one hurting herself. When she had to keep up with so many lies, she wasn't sure what to say anymore.

Rita bent down to kiss her, and she gently bit her busted lip, causing Morticia to wince beneath her, afraid she would reopen the wound and blood would gush from it again, but she didn't. Gently, Rita brushed her mouth against hers as she continued to finger her, and Morticia knew she was close. With her grinding against her, Morticia feeling it on her legs when Rita would move into her, trying to spread her legs onto Morticia's knees to pleasure herself on her, she could feel it. She knew Rita's movements, and what she liked. If she got bored with this, she would use her mouth.

But, there was no mistaking the climbing of orgasm when it happened, when Morticia had to face again and again the feeling of coming to this. Of fighting with herself afterward if this truly meant that she actually wanted this or not. Why else would she react this way? Was it just her body reacting to stimuli, or was she truly disgusting and blaming Rita for it?

She honestly didn't know anymore.

Maybe before she could have answered it, but now--she just didn't know.

With orgasm almost at its peak, Morticia reached up to grip onto Rita's coat collar and squeezed. She couldn't help but call out to her. Call out her name, in as hushed a whisper as she could muster in that moment. It was a horrible noise to make, a horrible name to call out while she was feeling this, but she felt like she had no choice. When Rita bent over to kiss her a final time, shoving her tongue in her mouth, Morticia peaked, and let her orgasm ride out as long as possible. She writhed beneath her like a dying insect, spasming and arching her back as Rita touched her, as she hissed out her name through her teeth.

Why did it have to feel good like this? It made it harder and harder for her to deny she never wanted this from the beginning. It made it harder for her to be able to sit there and tell herself she always hated this.

But, lying there beneath Rita, as she soon came above her and grinded against her leg to ride her own orgasm out, Morticia couldn't help but sit back and realize what she was doing. Lying here, taking this, allowing something like this to happen when she had more than ample chances before to run away screaming for help, even Rita herself giving her the opportunity to go and do it--and she still chose to stay silent. Maybe it was out of fear of rejection from those around her telling her this was her fault.

But, would that be a lie? It was hard to say.

In the end, Rita sighed above her, having rode her orgasm as far as she could, and gave Morticia a soft smile in her haze. "D-did you...did you like that?"

She nodded. Because it would be a lie if she said no, and Rita would call her out for it.

And maybe if she told herself enough times over and over, it would start to become truth. Morticia could believe herself then.

Rita pat the side of her face, rubbing her palm down Morticia's cheek that she had slapped earlier. "Good. Y-you're so good, Morti. Y-you're a good girl, you know that?"

She nodded again. Sometimes, random praises like this happened, and it was best to nod through those as well.

They never studied.

Morticia doubted Rita even gave two fucks about her schoolwork. Though, not that she wanted to stay in the room with her any longer than she had to, Morticia tried to sit and concentrate long after Rita left her that day, alone in her room with her textbooks and notebooks. The words grazed over the page, overwhelming her where it was like she couldn't read more than one paragraph without feeling like she had to take a break. It was too much at once. Too much information for her to handle right now. There was no way she could be expected to read an entire chapter before tomorrow and pass a quiz with her attention span doing this to her. There was no time to focus.

But, the clock read ten. She had to. Morticia had to stay up late and do this. It had been hours, and she had already been at this for hours only to cover two pages. That wasn't enough. It wasn't fucking enough for them.

And then, her door opened, and she froze when she saw Rita again, a bulge hidden away in the recesses of her coat. Morticia's stomach dropped at the sight of her. Why in the fuck was she back again? She was always good for one time, and she would leave her alone for the rest of the night to go drinking or get high or whatever the fuck it was she did when she wasn't sexually assaulting her granddaughter.

"What?" Morticia froze at the sight of the thing hidden away inside of her coat. Obviously wanting it hidden from anyone catching her sneaking her way into her room at night, that meant it had to be something bad. But, Rita closed the door behind her quietly, only giving Morticia a smile before opening her coat to reveal a large black...thing.

Morticia's eyes widened at the straps and the way it elongated out like that. She knew what it was. What Rita planned to do with that thing. It was too big, though. Just looking at it, Morticia stood from her desk, staring at it in horror as she shrank away, knowing if Rita pushed that thing inside of her, it would absolutely destroy her.

"R-Rita, no, that's..." Her throat tightened at the idea of her holding her down to shove a dildo into her. "That's way too big."

"Stop being a baby, i-it won't hurt you i-if you let me prepare you properly."

And Morticia felt the tears come to her eyes. "I-it's too big! It's going to hurt..." She started crying again, this time in absolute terror when Rita approached her with that, rolling her eyes and letting out an annoyed sigh.

"If you tense up like that, yeah, it might. Relax, Morti. I-it'll be fun."

"Haven't you had enough already." She wiped at the tears on her face with her arm, feeling the sting from where Rita slapped her earlier, still there. Still painful. But, that was nothing compared to if she shoved that thing inside of her--Morticia wouldn't be able to walk.

"It's going to be okay. Quit freaking out already." She pulled her by her arm, even as Morticia shrank away, and she was yanked in close, until she touched it and could feel how hard it was. Just imagining that thing being pushed inside of her, it was like the air was sucked out of her in that moment.

"Pl-please, Rita, d-don't..." She couldn't even see her through the blurry tears in her eyes now.

Instead of snapping at her like she normally would or straight up hitting her, Rita just shushed her, tugging her along by her arm to the bed. "Just relax, Morti."

Did she seriously expect for her to relax when she was in the process of taking her pants off and hooking on that...that thing?

Rita grunted when she fixed the strap on in place, still tugging Morticia down to the bed, and began to work her clothes off her at the same time. "Y-you know, it wouldn't kill you to do this to me sometimes too."

Morticia thought she had swallowed her own voice for a second when she choked on her words. "Wh-what th-th-the fuck, Rita?"

"Just saying, you could fuck me sometimes."

"I don't _want_ to fuck you!" Now she was thrashing, trying to push Rita off her while at the same time being wrestled back onto her bed.

"Stop fucking-- _stop_! Stop moving so much, fuck." With some struggling, Rita yanked her shorts off her, tossing them to the side before ripping at her panties. "I won't prepare you at all if you don't fucking _stop_ , and then it really will hurt."

"No..." Her voice was small then, insignificant, but she stopped struggling then. She was still crying, still not believing what was happening as Rita continued to pull at her underwear so hard, she almost ripped the fabric again, before Morticia was completely naked from the waist down. "R-Rita, please..."

"Shut up." Taking her fingers, she shoved them inside of her until Morticia let out a gasp, writhing underneath her out of how uncomfortable she was making it, and how desperate she was being to prepare her before putting that thing inside of her. Scissoring back and forth, she took two fingers, then three, stretching her until Morticia was moaning at the pain. If it hurt just from her fingers, there was no way that thing wasn't going to hurt.

It was going to hurt.

"Okay." Bending over even further, Rita positioned herself in front of her, until Morticia felt the tip of it hit her, and she panicked again.

"Rita, Rita, no!" She thrashed back and forth, trying to unbalance Rita and throw her off, where she would then run, cry for help, cry for Mom to save her, and then--

"Morti, god _dammit_." Before she could do any of those things, Rita reached forward, clapping her hand over her mouth, digging her nails into her face until she felt them pierce her flesh again, and Morticia winced underneath her. "Stop. Fucking. Moving." And then she pushed the tip in.

It was only the tip, but Morticia would have screamed had Rita not had her hand clamped down over her mouth. She was pushing so hard down on her, as though the more force she used, the quieter Morticia would be. But, her cries were muffled, and the tears fell, because it hurt. It hurt in a way she didn't expect, and Rita didn't give her much time to catch her breath before pulling out and going back in, a little further than before, and her cries were even more muffled into her hand.

"See, Morti, y-you'll get used to this. Y-you'll start liking this too." She moved out, and moved back in, causing Morticia to cry out again beneath her. "A-and you know, when you start liking this, we can--" Her breath caught in her throat then, when Rita moaned, even though Morticia was the one lying beneath her, taking this, getting fucked to the point she knew she was going to hurt her so bad it wouldn't heal easily. When she leaned down next to her ear, kissing the side of her face and whispered to her. "Y-you can do this to me too..." Before she moved in and back out, Morticia's tears falling and wouldn't stop as she cried, trying to swallow down her cries of pain, but only having Rita clamp her hand down harder, until that was painful too.

"Mom?"

The sound caused both of them to stop and freeze. Rita stopped moving, still inside of Morticia, still with that thing so far up inside of her, Morticia didn't think she could move. When she leaned back off her, removing her hand from her mouth, Morticia saw through the blur of her tears that her bedroom door had opened.

Rita didn't lock it.

They were making way too much noise, and Beth was standing in the doorway, her hands held over her mouth as she stared at the scene in front of her with absolute horror.

Rita said nothing, didn't move anymore, but Morticia could see her mother staring at her, staring at her face, as she cried underneath Rita, as she finally, finally opened her mouth, and her words, though small and strained by her crying, formed out a simple, coherent sentence.

"Help..."

  ** _End_**


End file.
